Dying Fire: Blazing Pride
by Troublestripe
Summary: [Sequel to Dying Fire Flickering Hope]Firestar's death to Scourge seemed so long ago.Everything was going great.Well was...Blackstar is dangerous to every Clan.Every Clan has a traitor.Peace seems moons away...for Tigerstar still haunts ThunderClan...
1. Trouble Again

**This is the** **sequel to Dying Fire: Flickering Hope!!! Everyone has been waiting so here it is!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Trouble again_

Graystar growled as Blackstar rose to his paws, his hair rose to ends. "Are you saying I didn't know how to lead my Clan?" Blackstar spit angrily his tail lashing like an anger adder.

Graystar stood tall as he yowled, "Didn't say that! Just keep your cold-hearted warriors out of ThunderClan territory!" Sorrelpaw screeched out a yowl along with her brother Rainpaw, the new medicine cat apprentice, Cinderpelt had suggested that he should be medicine cat like herself when she was wounded far from repair. Rainpaw agreed happily.

Brackenfur, the truly made deputy, half expected Blackstar to leap at Graystar, but no leader or warrior dared to break the truce under the full moon. It had been four moons since Graystar and Blackstar received their nine lives and ShadowClan was already causing problems at the Gathering.

Ravenpaw, who has been receiving apprentice training from Longtail, yowled encouraging along his Clanmates. "Remember, we will have extra portals out now, if we see a hair of ShadowClan on our territory expect the worst from ThunderClan." Graystar hissed.

Blackstar snarled but it turned to a sneer, "The worst we gotten from you is the pathetic prey that rest on our fresh-kill pile!"

ShadowClan let out a ripple out yowls of agreement. Brackenfur was shocked that the ShadowClan leader admitted his Clan has hunted on their territory. "Yet, you still need to hunt in our territory for that little prey? It seems ShadowClan is having problems." Graystar hissed. Blackstar, taken back by surprise, quickly crouched down to leap but Oakfur beat him to it and knocked Graystar down. Graystar kicked out with his hind legs that sent Oakfur straight into Longtail. Longtail, hasn't been acting right lately, missing pray but a fox-length and sniffing the air to find someone who was right in front of him. However, he fought like TigerClan, yowling he raked his claws down Oakfur's spine.

Blackstar dashed forward to Graystar and leaped onto his back, making him fall over. "Stop," Tallstar yowled as a huge group of clouds cracked with lighting as it covered the moon. At the thunderous rumble the ShadowClan and ThunderClan leaders separated. Every cat watched the cloud cover the moon and let darkness fall onto the forest.

"Great," Leopardstar scoffed. "The Gathering is over!" Leopardstar walked away from Tallstar as she led away from the Horseplace, the rest of RiverClan following at her paws. Graystar was already leading ThunderClan back to the camp; he didn't want to run into Tallstar. He had enough trouble already, ShadowClan had to be stopped. Prey has been quickly disappearing and that Gathering proved it was ShadowClan. The only way to end this is a battle if they kept hunting in ThunderClan territory.

Longtail, hissed crossly, "Blackstar helped Tigerstar! Why did he get to be leader?" Graystar remembered how Blackstar has killed Bluestar's kin, Stonefur, in cold blood and twitched his ears in agreement. Longtail didn't seem to notice as he added, "Do you agree?"

Graystar turned to face him, "Longtail, are you okay?"

Longtail stopped, Graystar motioned with his tail for Brackenfur to lead. "No," Longtail admitted. "My eyesight is getting worse and worse."

"Can you still see?" Graystar asked with a hint of shock in his mew.

Longtail shock his head and meowed sadly, "There is no use hiding it any more, I can barely follow my Clan home. I guess I will be forced into retirement. It will be lonely in the elders den with no one there."

Graystar felt strong pity his Longtail, "I will have to move you into the elders den." Graystar paused for it didn't fell right sending a warrior so young to the elders' den. "I'm glad you told me, Longtail. However, I won't make you an elder right away. You shall have two more days as a warrior."

Longtail flicked his tail in excitement, "Thank you, Graystar. Firestar has chosen a great leader." There was no sarcasm in his voice or hatred, just respected. Graystar couldn't help but let out a purr of gratitude as he led Longtail back to camp.

zZzZz

Graystar, Brackenfur, Dustpelt, Ravenpaw, and Sorrelpaw waited patiently for night patrol. They were going over to ShadowClan border to see if they had crossed the border again for dawn patrol.

The sun hasn't even rose yet when night portal came with Longtail at the lead. "I could smell ShadowClan as soon as we stepped out of camp!" He spat. "They might be trying to lead us out to them!"

"I'll be keeping watch," Thornclaw reminded the warrior. "I'll yowl if I see a pelt of ShadowClan!" Longtail swished his tail at the thought of ShadowClan barging in.

"Keep guard, Thornclaw," Graystar meowed. "We'll be back soon."

With a flick of his tail Graystar led the group of cats toward ShadowClan. "Longtail was right!" Ravenpaw hissed as the camp became out of sight. "The scent of ShadowClan is strong they must have been here last night."

Graystar nodded, "but we need really proof they have been her-"

"Here's your proof!" Dustpelt hissed. "There is fur caught on the thorns, it reeks in ShadowClan."

Graystar growled, "We attack the next patrol!"

A loud yowl rose from Thornclaw, "ShadowClan, ShadowClan is attacking!"

"Hurry," Graystar yowled. "We have to hel-"

A mocking purr came from a black tom as he came forward interrupting Graystar, "You help?"

Ravenpaw yowled loudly as half of ShadowClan circled them. "What are you doing on ThunderClan territory, and what are you doing attacking our camp?"

"Weren't you going to apologize for the Gathering? A nice piece of land would be nice!" Blackstar sneered. "You're in no position to fight!"

"Try me," Graystar challenged as he unlashed a caterwaul and leaped at Blackstar, catching him off guard. Graystar swiped his paw from under the tom and grabbed his scruff but two warriors dragged him off their leader. Blackstar bit Graystar's tail as hard as he could. Graystar bit back a yowl as he kicked the leader off and twisted away from the two warriors. The small patrol was hopelessly out numbered!

The three cats circled around Graystar as Blackstar snarled, "One life won't do too much damage." As he said that the two cats ran at Graystar, he had no choice but to run and get help. Turning around, he ran toward camp, sending a silent pray to StarClan that the others could hold off. Paws thundered behind Graystar as the camp came into sight. Claws seared down his hind leg as the bigger tom hooked his claws into his back making it impossible to run without the claws digging deeper. He was trapped! The other warrior aimed toward his neck, Graystar shut his eyes close and waited for StarClan to greet him.

The blow never came.

Weight lifted off of Graystar as Thornclaw and Bramblepaw attacked the warriors. Bramblepaw's tail was ripped as Thornclaw's muzzle was scarlet with blood. However, that didn't hold the two toms back as the attacked the warriors with fire burning in their eyes.

Bramblepaw and Thornclaw both chased away the warriors as Graystar went back to camp. All ThunderClan verves half of ShadowClan? Was Blackstar thinking that hedgehogs could fly? (I love that saying) It was just as Graystar figured, ThunderClan had chased out all of the cats. Graystar stopped at the entrance of camp. "Any cat that could fight, come with me now!"

Before he could see which cats came he dashed back toward the ThunderClan patrol. Everything was devastated. Blood soaked the leaves as only three cats stood standing; Sorrelpaw was down on the floor only the faint rise of her flank showed she was breathing. "Get out!" Brackenfur hissed. Three warriors leaped onto Brackenfur and pinned him down.

"Attack," Graystar heard the familiar voice of Barely and Cloudtail as they launched down at Blackstar and as the warriors, Thornclaw, Frostfur, Ashpaw, and Fernpaw followed behind. Now ShadowClan was out numbered! Blackstar hissed as Cloudtail and Graystar cornered him.

"ThunderClan," he hissed. "And the _traitor's_ kin!" Cloudtail yowled crossly as he was about to tear his claws down Blackstar's pelt but Graystar stopped him.

"There is fear in his voice," Graystar hissed. "We won't sink to ShadowClan's standards"

Blackstar narrowed his eyes and yowled a retreat. As the ShadowClan warriors ran the remaining ThunderClan cats yowled and followed them off of ThunderClan territory. Sorrelpaw lifted her head, dazed, "What happened?"

ShadowClan just retreated, "Are you okay?"

She nodded as she got to her paws wobbly, "Just dizzy…"

"That was still very well for your first battle! Let's get back to camp," Graystar mewed.

zZzZz

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath Highledge," Graystar yowled. However, every cat was out of their dens and settling themselves down. "We had apprentices fight like warriors today, they traveled along with us across the mountains on the _Great Journey_." Ashpaw stood tall hoping that he would be made a warrior as Dustpelt padded toward Highledge. "Ravenpaw," Graystar yowled. "Come up here!"

Crestfallen, Ashpaw shrunk back down. "Bramblepaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw, you too!"

Ashpaw leaped forward with Fernpaw and Ravenpaw as Bramblepaw followed more slowly. "I, Graystar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these four apprentices. They had trained hard to understand and obey the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Bramblepaw, Ravenpaw, Fernpaw, and Ashpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend this clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Ashpaw almost yowled.

"I do," Fernpaw meowed with a hint of amusement of Ashpaw's out burst.

"I do," Ravenpaw mewed, the excitement show in his eyes as he was finally getting his warrior name.

"I do too," Bramblepaw meowed, pride shown in his eyes.

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I will give you your warrior names. Bramblepaw, from this moment on, you will be known as Brambleclaw. Fernpaw, you will be known as Ferncloud. Ravenpaw, you will be known as Ravenwing. And Ashpaw, you will be known as Ashfur. StarClan has honored you, and we welcome you as full warriors of ThunderClan."

* * *

**I won't update anything for a while, just a break! I will update again soon though! R&R please...**


	2. Starless Night

**3 Thanks to all of my loyal reviewers! X3**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Starless Sky_

Sandstorm's ears pricked as she watched proudly when Graystar called upon two kits. The ginger-pelted she-cat leaped to her paws and padded toward Highledge. Her sister followed more slowly, disappointment shown clearly in her eyes for she wanted to be a Medicine cat. Rainpaw was the medicine cat apprentice; every cat knows there can't be two medicine cat apprentices.

Graystar waited patiently for the two kits to climb up toward Highledge. He couldn't help but notice how the ginger she-cat, Squirrelkit, looked almost identical to the once great leader of ThunderClan, Firestar. Leafkit, Squirrelkit's sister, didn't seem too excited about her apprentice ceremony.

"This moon-high, we gather together to name two new apprentices. From this day forward, until they have earned their warriors name, these two apprentices will be called Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw. Cloudtail, it is time for your apprentice, will you train Leafpaw?" Cloudtail nodded and held his tail high as he padded toward Highledge until he was a mouse-length in front of Leafpaw. "I hope you will pass down all of the great knowledge that you have learned from Firestar to Leafpaw."

Leafpaw's eyes widened in shock and whispered, "My father was your mentor?" Cloudtail let out a purr of amusement as excitement pulsed in her eyes. Leafpaw raised her head in exception of him being her mentor.

They touched nosed briefly and Graystar spoke again, "I, Graystar, shall be Squirrelpaw's mentor." Squirrelpaw let out a surprised gasp but Graystar continued. "I will teach you all the skill and wisdom to you." He lowered his head and waited for Squirrelpaw to accept him. She looked at him in shook but quickly touched noses with him.

zZzZzZz

"What are we doing first?" Squirrelpaw's excited mew was the first time her heard that morning. "Fight badgers, Sorrelpaw said that she was going to chase off a badger!"

Graystar let out a purr, "Sorry, Squirrelpaw. How about we patrol the territory?"

New excitement shown brightly in Squirrelpaw's eyes, "That's what Leafpaw and Cloudtail are doing too!"

"We can go with them if it's okay with Cloudtail, why don't you go ask."

"Okay," Squirrelpaw mewed and dashed off toward Cloudtail.

"And get something to eat; it's going to be a long day!" Graystar called out as he padded toward the thorn-guarded entrance. His ears flicked when a drop of rain hit them. As he looked up at the gray sky another one landed on his nose, making him sneeze.

"It's going to be a wet day," growled Cloudtail. "Leafpaw doesn't seem too happy to be a warrior apprentice." Rain started falling heavily as Cloudtail tried shaking the drops off. "But she seems to like it a little."

"She'll grow to it," Graystar mewed. "If she doesn't like it at all I'll see what I can do."

Leafpaw padded toward them with Squirrelpaw. "Perfect day," Leafpaw complained.

"Are we still going?" Squirrelpaw asked.

"Of course," Graystar yowled. "It will blow over soon."

Leafpaw's ears pricked, "Then let's go!"

Cloudtail turned around and padded away from camp right after Graystar. The two excited apprentices dashed to their side. "We're heading for ShadowClan territory first," Cloudtail hissed. "Don't get caught by yourself on their side of the border, they'll take your tail if you're not looking!"

"I would love to see them try!" challenged Squirrelpaw.

Leafpaw sniffed the air then parted her jaws, "Are we on ShadowClan territory?"

Cloudtail looked at her confused, "No."

"Then why is the scent strong of ShadowClan?"

Graystar smelled the air and was shocked when a wave of ShadowClan's sour scent hit his mouth. "How did you know their scent?" Graystar asked puzzled. "And what are they doing still on ThunderClan territory?"

"I remember their scent from the last fight," Leafpaw meowed simply.

Squirrelpaw shook her pelt getting most of the heavy rain off her pelt. "Well," Squirrelpaw mewed. "They have been here and they surely want us to know!" She nudged a motionless mouse. "ShadowClan caught this, if they killed it its crow-food!"

"No respect," Cloudtail hissed. "Take in this scent; it could be useful one day."

"We tried to warn them," Graystar sighed. "We driven them off, there is no other choice but to attack there camp."

Leafpaw straightened up, "We don't know how to fight!"

"That's way you help guard camp," Cloudtail mewed. "When do we attack?"

"Now," Graystar hissed. Cloudtail yowled as a cat bolted out of the undergrowth around them and toward ShadowClan territory. The scent of ShadowClan was strong on his smoky colored pelt. _He was going to warn ShadowClan!_

The ShadowClan apprentice wasn't going to get away that easily for Squirrelpaw was already at his paws. However, the more experienced apprentice ran twice as fast as her and was ahead in two rabbit hops. Graystar dashed after her, Squirrelpaw was heading toward ShadowClan territory. "Squirrelpaw!" Graystar yowled. "Let him go!"

Squirrelpaw skid to a stop and turned to face her mentor, "He's going to warn them!"

Graystar twisted around, "Then we have no time, hurry!" With that, he dashed through the rain and back toward camp.

"Warriors and apprentices, ShadowClan has been on our territory again, we must hurry. ShadowClan might know we're coming! We mustn't give them time to get ready!" Graystar yowled as he burst through into camp. "Dustpelt, Sandstorm, Cloudtail, Brackenfur, Thornclaw, Brambleclaw, Ashfur, and Sorrelpaw you all come with me!"

"But that only leaves three warriors and a couple of apprentices to guard camp," Brackenfur mewed with a hint of nervously.

"They won't reach camp," Graystar meowed. "Let's go!"

zZzZzZz

Padding through the rain was like walking through a hail storm. The rain stung Graystar's eyes as he pelted like a rabbit across the ShadowClan border. The rest of the Clan was catching up fine but Brambleclaw staggered behind. "Brambleclaw," Graystar yowled. The dark tabby looked up and narrowed his eyes from the rain. "Are you okay?"

"It's too quiet," Brambleclaw yowled back.

"We're almost their," Brackenfur mewed. Graystar chose him to explore the lake when they first arrived so Brackenfur knew were the camp was, "Just a couple of fox-lengths more."

"Thanks Brackenfur," Graystar mewed. A leaf rustled from the wind, they cracked as the cats paws landed on them, and he could hear ever drop of rain that fell on the trees. Brambleclaw was right, it is too quiet, surly Blackstar would be ready and yowling commands. "Stop," Graystar whispered.

Right in front of them was the entrance to ShadowClan camp, not a cat guarded it. Graystar stealthily dash through into the heart of the camp, singling the Clan to stay behind. With every heart beat fear rose through Graystar's pelt. ShadowClan wasn't here, not a kit, queen, or elder. They evacuated camp, but to were? Brackenfur was by Graystar's side, "Check the dens!"

Graystar looked around and parted his jaws, only the very faint and washed away sent of ShadowClan lingered. Brackenfur ran up to Graystar after her checked the warrior's den. "Graystar," his mewed was fanatic. "I got their scent! There heading toward camp, and we have almost nobody to protect it!"


	3. Tragic Death

Graystar stared at Brackenfur with wide-feared eyes and yowled, "I should have known better!" He paced back and forth thinking the quickest way back to camp. "ThunderClan gather up now!" Every warrior and apprentice gathered in front of Graystar and Brackenfur. They pricked their ears and waited for orders.

Brackenfur yowled. "Head back as fast as you can! ShadowClan is attacking camp!" Shocked yowls rose from the warriors as they thundered back to ThunderClan territory without hesitation.

"Make sure no one is left behind," Graystar called out to Brackenfur. Bolting out of camp like lighting, he went over all the warriors who were still at camp. Only Ravenwing, Barley, Ferncloud, Squirrelpaw, Leafpaw, and Longtail were at camp. The whole ShadowClan attacking six warriors and a couple of queens, Graystar could only hope that they would be okay.

zZzZzZz

The rain had stopped when Graystar reached the old badger set that marked that he was half-way closer to camp. Graystar couldn't hear anything, not even a leaf drop. Sandstorm must have realized that the forest was quiet for she ran faster than Graystar ever seen her run before. Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw haven't even begun training yet, and their first fight is with ShadowClan. New fear raced through Graystar's paws, Blackstar made it clear during the Great Journey that he would never forgive Firestar. Would he _kill_ Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw?

The camp came to view, the thorn barrier knocked down and scattered, blood-scent was almost overpowering the ShadowClan scent, and not a sound came from inside. Almost leaping down into the camp, Graystar reached the flat ground of it. Dustpelt gasped, a gray tabby with darker stripes laid motionlessly in front of the apprentice den his neck scarlet with blood.

"Longtail!" Graystar yowled and dashed forward the young warrior.

"Graystar," Brambleclaw yowled, "They're still here!" Just as he said that, Blackstar rammed into Graystar like an explosion, the impact knocked the air out of him as he rolled to the ground. Oakfur was right by Blackstar as he unsheathed his claws and ripped down his exposed under-belly. Blood flowed heavily around his claws as pain made Graystar yowled.

Blackstar pinned Graystar down quickly, his weight was lighter than it was the last time Graystar fought him. He fur looked ragged and mattered; he had new scars that Graystar knew ThunderClan's battle didn't cause. Oakfur looked just as bad except he wasn't as bad as Blackstar. Blackstar's voice shook with sickness as he hissed, "One cat down…two more to go."

"Two?" Graystar yowled as Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw flashed into his head. Anger filled Graystar as he moved his hind paws under Blackstar's soft belly and kicked out with unsheathed claws. His claws sunk into his belly as Blackstar was flung a fox-length away. All fighting seemed far away and he pinned Blackstar down. "You're planning to kill two warriors?"

"I had some matters to attend to with Firestar," Blackstar snarled as he scrambled away from Graystar. Oakfur sheathed his claws and brought his paw down heavily on Graystar's head as Blackstar ran toward the apprentice den. Graystar's vision went black as his paws fell from under his body. The last thing he heard was Squirrelpaw's terrified yowl.

zZzZzZz

Graystar woke up in his den, Rainpaw was hovering over him. "Stay still," Rainpaw ordered. "You're lucky you didn't lose a life."

Rainpaw was mixing herbs that smelled like Catmint and Feverfew. "Blackstar mange to win, he took all the land up to the badger set."

"The badger set!" Graystar yowled. Struggling to his paws till he was standing. Rainpaw didn't order him to sit down for he was focused on his herbs. "And I know why they need the territory too. Cinderpelt and I smelled sickness all over camp. Half of ShadowClan had Whitecough. Leaf-bare is hard on everyone."

Graystar gasped, ignoring his throbbing head. Whitecough! Whitecough could lead to Greencough and if it is strong enough it can lead to Blackcough. Not even StarClan knows how to cure that! That's why Blackstar looked so out of shape. That's why they needed the territory and prey. They were in camp too! The sickness could spread!

Rainpaw's pelt slowly prickled, he unsheathed his front claws, and let his ears fall back.

"What happened?" Graystar asked pitifully, his head throbbed even more painfully now with all the information.

Rainpaw looked up from the herb he was mixing, his eyes filled with sorrow. "I couldn't save her," he wailed. Graystar's tail bristled, the sound of Squirrelpaw's cry through the darkness made him shudder.

"Please tell me that Leafpaw and Squirrelpaw aren't," Graystar didn't have the heart to say the rest for Rainpaw swiped his herbs away as he stood on his three good legs.

"Graystar," Rainpaw murmured. "Sandstorm was killed!"

* * *

**Surprise! Bet you didn't see that coming! R&R!!**


	4. Stars Fall

Chapter 4

Stars Fall

Graystar, Cloudtail, Dustpelt, Squirrelpaw, and Leafpaw just came back with muddy paws. They just buried Longtail and Sandstorm by the lake, so the stars of Silverpelt could come down to the lake and guide their spirits to StarClan. The clouds mirrored everyone's emotion as it began to pour. Leafpaw looked up at the rain and let her ears fall back as one question filled her mind. Squirrelpaw looked over to her with the same questioning eyes. What have we done to deserve this?

They walked side-by-side to the apprentice den and curled up next to each other. Sorrelpaw looked at them and shook her head, probably thinking the same question. All of them finally fell asleep.

Leafpaw was awoken when she heard Sorrelpaw cough. Squirrelpaw was still asleep but Sorrelpaw keep turning as she let out another hacking cough. Standing to her paws, Leafpaw decided to get Cinderpelt. The rain stopped but the clouds still covered the moon. She reached Cinderpelt's den and breathed in the intriguing scents of the medicine cat den. Leafpaw could only wish she could be a medicine cat apprentice. With a surprising shock she and realized Cinderpelt was already up.

"Cinderpelt," Leafpaw meowed, her voice still cracked with grief. "Sorrelpaw is coughing." Cinderpelt looked up from a kit, it was Shrewkit. Fear prickled through her pelt, Shrewkit and Leafpaw were good friends. Could he be sick too?

Cinderpelt nodded, "Shrewkit has a small cough too, but I don't want to risk anything." Leafpaw flicked her tail in understanding as Cinderpelt continued, "Is she running a fever?"

Leafpaw only remembering coughing, no heat waves came from her body. "No," Leafpaw mewed, "just coughing."

Cinderpelt called for Rainpaw who limbed out of the herb storage. "Get Leafpaw some Tansy for Sorrelpaw," Cinderpelt mewed as she turned back to Shrewkit. The gray tom went back into the crack in the wall. As Leafpaw waited patiently, she watched Cinderpelt try to convince Shrewkit to eat some Coltsfoot. The small kit refused by shoving her herbs way. "Come on Shrewkit, if you eat this you'll feel better quicker and you can go back to the nursery with Spiderkit and Whitekit."

Shrewkit open his meow in refusal, "It doesn't taste good though." His voice sounded quiet like a whisper.

Cinderpelt noticed it immediately, "Would you rather have some honey for your throat?" The kit gave in and nodded his head. Rainpaw came out as soon as Cinderpelt limbed in.

He set down a bundle of leaves and pushed it with his good paw toward her. "Tansy is for her cough and poppy seed to help her go back to sleep, only give her one and tell her eat only a little Tansy. If she eats to much she'll be sicker," Rainpaw meowed. "I'll tell Brackenfur that Sorrelpaw should rest for the day, we don't want Whitecough to spread."

"I'll tell him," Leafpaw offered. "It looked like you have your paws full anyway." Rainpaw nodded his head in thanks as Leafpaw picked up the herbs. Cinderpelt came out with honey dripping of a dark leaf.

She set it on Shrewkit's small nest, "If you eat everything you can go back by Sunhigh." Leafpaw let out an amused purr, Cinderpelt covered the coltsfoot in honey. As Shrewkit gladly ate the honey covered leaf Leafpaw padded back to Sorrelpaw.

Setting down the herbs she nudged Sorrelpaw awake, "Your coughing so I got you some Tansy leaves and poppy seeds."

Sorrelpaw lifted her head tiredly, and ate half of the leaves gladly. "One poppy seed," Leafpaw meowed as she walked back out of the den. The sky seemed to lighten as the sun started to rise. There was no way Leafpaw could go to sleep now. Cloudtail, her mentor, was guarding camp; he would let her hunt for a while.

Leafpaw walked up to Cloudtail who flicked his tail to show he knew she was coming. "I can't sleep, is it okay if I hunt for a while?" Leafpaw asked.

Cloudtail turned to face her and purred, "Sure, ThunderClan needs all the prey we can get." His purr was cut short as he hissed, "ShadowClan took most of our good hunting territory, I wonder when Graystar will take it all back? He seems like he's going to let them keep it!"

Leafpaw nodded, "I'll hunt near WindClan territory." She jumped pass Cloudtail and raced toward the bordered that separated WindClan from ThunderClan. The leaf-bare wind made Leafpaw shudder just as a mouse dashed two fox-lengths in front of her. It was the smallest mouse she had ever seen but prey is prey. Leafpaw fell to the ground as she tried to remember her training. Was it a mouse will smell you as a rabbit would sense you? Yeah that's it!

She circled around the mouse till she was down-wind, bringing her weight down she stalked forward. With one paw-step the mouse looked up and darted away. Leafpaw leaped after it but it was already under ground. Disappointed, she let out a hiss. Leafpaw padded off, scanning the ground for the slightest movement.

Suddenly eyes flashed, black fur stalked along the flat land. It was too big for a squirrel or a rabbit. Curiosity crept over Leafpaw's pelt as she padded forward the movement. Once she was close enough she smelt WindClan. A WindClan warrior! She was about to attack but the tom saw her first and leaped before she could unsheathe her claws. He's fast!

The tom quickly pinned her down, knocking the air out of her lungs. "What are you doing on WindClan territory?" the black tom spoke, his amber eyes flaring with anger. With a shock Leafpaw realized, he's just an apprentice! Looking around, she noticed that she must have crossed into WindClan. The land was flat and wind whipped strongly along with the scent of rabbit.

"I didn't realize," Leafpaw meowed in apology. The black curled his lip into a snarl but loosened his grip. She struggled away and let her fur lay flat, "I'm Leafpaw."

"You're a ThunderClan cat," the black tom hissed.

Leafpaw nodded, "You're a WindClan cat, so what?"

The sleek tom paused for a while but finally mewed, "I'm Crowpaw."

"Well, I better leav-" Leafpaw was cut off by a loud caterwaul. They both turned to a huge cliff were two toms fought. Leafpaw recognized the leader of WindClan, Tallstar, but she didn't recognize the brown tom that fought him.

"Tallstar," Crowpaw yowled as a brown tom kicked Tallstar away to the edge of the cliff. He stood to his paws but the ground under him collapsed. Leafpaw let out a gasp, Tallstar was hanging on to the edge. His twisted paw scrambling to catch anything that would help himself up. Crowpaw dashed forward but Leafpaw knew what would happen if he attacked the brown tom. Leafpaw leaped onto Crowpaw and held him down.

"That cat would kill us if he knew we're seeing this!" Leafpaw hissed with fear.

Crowpaw growled and pushed her away, "I can't let Mudclaw kill him!"

"You can't let him kill you too," Leafpaw yowled back.

To her relief Crowpaw stopped and looked at the ground. He looked at her with sad eyes, "I'm have to try, I'm loyal to my Cla-"

"Greet StarClan for me!" the brown tom yowled as he kicked Tallstar off the edge. The black and white leader hit the ground with a sickening _crack_.

"No," Crowpaw yowled. "No, Mudclaw can't lead WindClan! He'll kill lead us to death!" With that he raced off to the bottom of the cliff were the leader of WindClan lost his last life. The wind picked up as a voice seemed to whisper in her ear, _Shadows within darkness will overcome as Stars will fall._


	5. Note

**I don't think I'm going to write this story any more. I really liked typing Dying Fire: Flickering Hope but this one I'm not enjoying as much. If you want me to contiune just tell me. If a lot of people what me to keep typing I might give it a second chance. Otherwise if you what to know what happens massage me. **

Troublestripe


	6. Betrayal

**Expect slow updates. And here's a reminder of what has happened.**

_Firestar was killed at the paws of Scourge, the BloodClan leader. Leaving Graystripe to lead. They almost made it when BloodClan hunt them down, killing Goldenflower, Willowpelt, Sootkit, and two elders. Sorrelkit, Bramblepaw, and Tawnypaw were left with only their siblings as family. As they traveled through the mountains Sharptooth took Tawnypaw. Bramblepaw was left with no other kin. When they settled in their new home, only a couple of moons later Blackstar took advantage and attacked ThunderClan. Sandstorm was killed by the dark leader. Tallstar was killed by Mudclaw; know he is the leader of WindClan…_

Chapter 5

Betrayal

Leafpaw chased after Crowpaw with all her strength. Everything she just saw reeled through her mind endlessly. Tallstar and the brown tom, Mudclaw, had just fought, and Mudclaw heartlessly killed his leader for his own leadership. When the two apprentices reached the black and white body of Tallstar there was a long silence. Crowpaw just stared at the dead leader, claws unsheathed.

"Mudclaw's leader," he spat. "And there's nothing I can do."

xxxxx

Graystar sniffed the air warily. The gray light of dawn sparkled off of a dewy thorn bush. Every quick movement made Graystar jump or bristle. There it was, just as Graystar was searching for. A scrap of brown fur waved lifelessly with the wind as it hung to the tip of the thorn bush.

The faint smells of all the Clans, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan and even WindClan waved around the air. Suddenly, a patch of undergrowth shock valiantly. Without a second thought, Graystar pushed through the thorn bush, the only cover close enough to get to, no matter how many thorns torn at him.

Bristling, he saw a dark brown cat slip through. It lifted its nose and parted its jaws. Instantly, the cat looked over at the thorn bush but it was too late. An earsplitting caterwaul erupted from Graystar as he lunged at the cat. Graystar expected the intruder to turn tail and run but it stood its ground.

It let out its own dark cry as it reared up on its hind legs and slammed its paws on Graystar. The move unbalanced him. With in seconds, Graystar was pinned down.

"What are you doing here?" Brambleclaw growled. His lip was still curled back into an ugly snarl and he wouldn't release him.

With a grunt, Graystar pushed his back legs under Brambleclaw and pushed him off. Brambleclaw stood on the spot as if he was hesitating to attack as Graystar got up. Graystar shock the dust from his fur as he realized that he had been mistaken.

Brambleclaw watched guilty. "I thought you were an intruder," he murmured. "I smelt those Clans and came over here." With Brambleclaw's claws sheathed, and his fur flat, Graystar relaxed and sheathed his own claws.

"I thought you were one to," Graystar meowed. Brambleclaw said nothing as he began to lick his ruffled fur. _Wired_, Graystar thought as he noticed a long slice along his shoulder. "What happened there?"

The dark tabby looked up and meowed, "Just a cut."

"A cut?" Graystar meowed, narrowing his eyes. "What do you take me for?"

"A leader," Brambleclaw answered smoothly. "You don't think I'm loyal do you?"

Off guard from this question, Graystar could only tell the truth, "I'm not sure."

Brambleclaw narrowed his eyes, "Okay, I was practicing with Squirrelpaw and she caught me off guard! That's why I have this cut." Graystar nodded, this seemed more truthful.

"Well, I'll be off," Graystar meowed. "Brackenfur needs to know about the scents."

Graystar padded off and out of side but quickly turned around. Something, the wind or the air, made Graystar want to stay the moment he saw Brambleclaw. Once he was downwind Graystar immediately smelt fresh WindClan scents. His pelt prickled but he kept padding forward till he saw Mudclaw.

Mudclaw padded straight toward Brambleclaw. However, it was hard to see so he clawed up the nearest tree. "So it's Mud_star_ now?"

"Not yet," Mudclaw hissed. "Crowpaw has been causing a racket. Saying how a warrior killed Tallstar. I don't think he knows it's me."

"So what happened?" Brambleclaw meowed.

Mudclaw shrugged, "It was simple really. With his twisted leg he couldn't pull himself up, so I pushed him off. As easy as that."

"My leader still has a good seven lives left," Brambleclaw spat darkly. "And where are Hawkfrost and Blackstar?"

Mudclaw parted his jaws. "I wonder how Hawkfrost found the lake. Do you think Tigerstar helped out?"

Brambleclaw stiffened, "He refuses to tell me."

Searing pain clawed at Graystar as he was flung from the tree. Claws sliced like thorns as he swung blindly. He caught a glimpse of white fur as he struggled but the landing knocked the breath out of Graystar. Caught off guard, Graystar was, once again caught off guard.

"Great StarClan," sneered Hawkfrost as he watched Blackstar pin Graystar by the neck. "I think he's getting older by the second!"

Warm blood dripped from Blackstar's forearm but that didn't even faze him. "Thought you could eavesdrop, hu?" The ShadowClan leader drew his lip back into a snarl showing rows of sharp jagged teeth.

Graystar struggled but that only made Blackstar push on his neck harder. Admitting defeat, he stopped moving. "Okay, I brought ShadowClan," he hissed to Brambleclaw.

"I brought some RiverClan warriors," Hawkfrost growled.

"WindClan thinks I'm leader already so WindClan is ready," Mudclaw meowed.

"Okay," Brambleclaw meowed. "ThunderClan, then RiverClan. Once Hawkfrost and I are leaders we can join as TigerClan once again."

**Well?**


	7. Gone

_**If you don't remember what this is about go to the last chapter and there might be a few mistakes**_

_Gone_

Graystar looked pitiful has he been held down by Blackstar. The new ShadowClan leader snarled as Graystar moved under his paw. Graystar gave a short snort as Blackstar unsheathed his claws, cutting his neck just enough for blood to flow. "So," Hawkfrost meowed. "What's the plan Brambleclaw?"

Hawkfrost turned to Brambleclaw expectantly. This was his idea after all. He hesitated to answer as he realized Graystar was looking at him too. His eyes narrowed in betrayal. Brambleclaw sneered proudly, "First I kill Firestar's pet. Then I'll kill Brackenfur, ThunderClan's deputy. As the Clan is surrounded by us you sneak in and kill as many as you can." Suddenly he paused. "Don't kill a ginger apprentice."

Graystar gasped, he didn't want Squirrelpaw to die!

"Isn't that the kittypet?" Mudclaw snarled. "Firestar's daughter?"

Brambleclaw twisted around to face Mudclaw, his lip drawn back into a snarl, as his pelt bristled uncontrollably. He looked more like Tigerstar then ever. "You lay a claw on her pelt you will never get nine lives!"

Brambleclaw seemed almost embarrassed, almost. Mudclaw just bowed his head in understanding. Brambleclaw relaxed and kept on meowing about the plan, "Then when ThunderClan gives up, we will go to RiverClan, Hawkfrost how many lives does Leopardstar have left?"

"She has one left," Hawkfrost purred. "She would have two but her run in with Sharptooth didn't end well."

Brambleclaw simply nodded. "Hawkfrost will pad in with me by his side and tell Leopardstar that he found me in their territory. When they are off guard, we kill Mistyfoot and Leopardstar. Blackstar and Mudclaw will bring in the Clans and wipe out RiverClan."

"The whole Clan?" Hawkfrost meowed.

"You have all the followers with you right?"

Hawkfrost nodded and Blackstar meowed, "Don't kill the kits; they can grow to our new ways."

Brambleclaw nodded then turned to Graystar, "Let's start."

Graystar's let out an impatient hiss as he batted at Blackstar's underbelly. He let out a yowl and released Graystar, however, Brambleclaw was quicker. He lunched at Graystar and sunk his claws into his pelt, dragging him back. With a slash of claws, Brambleclaw missed Graystar's neck by a kitstep. Graystar twisted around and stood on his hind paws. Brambleclaw rose too and at the same time they gave out a battle cry. Hawkfrost watched with amusement. Brambleclaw and Graystar locked in a raging battle of claw and fang. Not even Blackstar could tell who was winning. Only then, when a yowl turned into a pitiful cry the battle ended. Brambleclaw's fangs were buried in Graystar's neck.

The ThunderClan leader was motionless.

A heartbeat seemed like moons as Brambleclaw waited to see his move was the final one. He wanted Graystar to die like Firestar. Life after life. Graystar's eyes torn open, wide and fearful as the blood swelled once again, his yowl wasn't a yowl; it was more like a plead. Brambleclaw watched with enjoyment. The knowledge of knowing he beat and killed the ThunderClan leader pulsed through his veins. Once again the leader fell silent.

"Okay," Brambleclaw purred as Graystar came to life once again only to die once more. "Let's go!" The four cats left the ThunderClan leader to die four more times without a care.

xxxxx

The day was going almost too perfect. The fresh-kill pile was full, every apprentice was out training, and the sun was bright. He had seen Leafpaw dash through camp jumpy yesterday but he shoved the thought out of his mind. Brackenfur was just about to get some fresh-kill until Brambleclaw burst through the entrance panting, blood pouring from a cut and a wound, "WindClan and ShadowClan! They're coming to attack now!"

Brackenfur stood speechless but began giving orders. Brackenfur couldn't understand, why would Tallstar want to attack with Blackstar? That didn't madder now. He had to get ready. "Rainpaw, go get Dustpelt's patrol!"

Rainpaw nodded and dashed off as quickly as his leg would allow him. Shrewkit was mewling pitifully from the nursery as his mother covered the entrance with the elders ready to protect the kits inside. The warriors and apprentices gathered in a straight line waiting for a yowl to attack.

Brambleclaw stood beside Brackenfur in front of his ready warriors. Brackenfur turned to Brambleclaw and meowed, "Brambleclaw, go back with the other warriors."

Brackenfur waited for Brambleclaw to move but the massive tom turned to Brackenfur, his amber eyes were dark and cold. For a moment he saw Tigerstar stare at him as Brambleclaw yowled, "That's the last time you give me an order!"

With a swipe of claw Brackenfur fell and winced in pain as Brambleclaw cut his foreleg. He reared on his hind paws and unsheathed his claws, with all his might he landed on Brackenfur's neck. Claws cut his neck open as Brackenfur was killed.

Suddenly, Brambleclaw's half-brother was by his side. Caterwauls of outrage filled the hollow. The plan was going smoothly.

xxxxx

All around Graystar the StarClan cats sat around him. His fading form growing more and more solid at each life he lost. Suddenly he was plummet away from StarClan as once again he lay withering in the real world. Waiting for StarClan to take he back once more. Pain from his neck burned like a snake bite. It felt like he was going to go through this forever. Stormpaw, Featherpaw, and all of ThunderClan. They would never see him alive again. At least he would be with Silverstream. His paws were wet with his own blood as he let out a last plea for anyone's help, but he knew he was going to die.

"Graystar!" A surprised and terrified yowl called as a ginger apprentice bounded forward. "Dustpelt come quick!"

This was his second life. He would come back only once more then stay in the stars. He closed his eyes and opened them. The pain was gone as he started at Bluestar once more, the former leader, then at the faded Graystar. Silverstream looked at him, her starry eyes were filled with emotion, "I'm sorry, Graystar."

Once again, for the last time he was thrown back but this time he was not alone. He would not die with his last life as Brambleclaw intended to. Squirrelpaw was looking at him, surrounded by Dustpelt, Leafpaw, and Cloudpelt. All the faces he grew to love. Dustpelt and Cloudpelt grew up with him as Squirrelpaw and Leafpaw gave him hope. Now he knew that they were going to die. He couldn't speak, couldn't warn them about the Clan. He only knew Squirrelpaw would live. For his last moments in the forest he purred a bubbly bloody purr as StarClan came once again.

This time he wasn't looking at the faded Graystar. He was the faded Graystar. He sat beside Bluestar and Silverstream. He looked at Silverstream and then at Bluestar. However, Firestar still wasn't there. Not at his leaders' ceremony, not in his dreams, his fears have become true. StarClan had abandoned the kittypet leader.

**Remember to expect very slow updates...**


End file.
